A Littel Beyond the Ordinary
by AmberDraconian
Summary: Duo is the real Shinagami and Yuskay lives near Heero, can't u just tell we're infor the most coffee driven fanfic ever? YYHGW


Disclaimer: I own nothing; don't rub it in T-T

Warning: fluff beyond all fluff-age

Just a Little Beyond the Ordinary

Or

WHAT!?!?!?!

wonder what Heero's doin' thought the young American pilot. He laughed to himself and thought, probably sitting there in front of that laptop. I think they're getting married any day now a huge grin spread over his face have to remember that one. Duo Maxwell was mischievous and calculatedly annoying, he was also a young soldier for the colonies fighting against OZ and the Alliance and was easily recognized by a long braid running down his back.. well he owes me from that whole "I gota go so protect Relena. No I don't care if you hate her, do it anyway" thing...I'd say breakfast is a good start. Grinning evilly Duo knocked on Heero's door. When it opened he got a full blast of Heero's I- hate-you-go-away-or-die-a-painful-death-glair... which didn't effect him in the least "HI!!!!" said the smiling Shinigami, "you owe me from that Relena thing so I thought I'd let u pay me back with breakfast". Still grinning Duo walked into his fellow soldier's house and sat down at the table. Leaning back in the chair and rubbing his hands together Duo forged ahead, "Soooooo, what's for breakfast?" "I'M having bacon and eggs" answered the bad tempered pilot just as a loud banging noise filtered through the ceiling of his apartment. Duo looked up examining the ceiling, suddenly very interested in it. "who lives up there?" asked the braided boy pointing at the ceiling. "Some people named Yurameshi. The kid's a delinquent and the mom's a drunk. Not a recipe for a happy family" answered Heero glairing at Duo and wishing he would leave. "Soooooo what about tha---?" duo never finished his question because he was interrupted by the Yurameshi family again. "OF COURSE I'M FAILING!!!! ALL OF THE TEACHERS ARE OUT TO GET ME!!!!" shouted what must have been the "kid" Heero had referred to. "ok," said Duo angrily "I'm getting fed up with this, I'll be right back." And with that he headed out the door. Minutes later a lot of loud thumps issued from the ceiling and then the now bruised Yuuskay Yurameshi fell through it followed by Duo jumping through after him. "I was TRYING to scam a meal kid!!!" shouted Duo as Yuuskay glared up at him "and I was TRYING to get out of being grounded!!" answered the Reikia Tentei angrily. "GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!!!" shouted Heero at the top of his voice. Duo stuck his tongue out at the Wingzero pilot and continued his shouting match with Yuuskay. About a minute later a tall kind of girly looking red-head stuck his head through the hole in the ceiling. "uh, Yuuskay, Koenma wants to talk to you right away." Duo paused. "wait," he said, "THE Yuuskay Yurameshi? Ha! Talk about coincidence! I'm Duo of course you wont have heard that name before, you would know me better a Shinagami." A huge grin spread over Duo's face as the red-head and Yuuskay were both struck dumb. Then finally Yuuskay found his tongue. "you're telling me you're THE Shinagami? I don't believe it." Heero, now thoroughly confused and annoyed, started shouting. "WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!?" "uh, perhaps we should discus this else where" said the red-head. "no its fine, Kurama, right? He would have found out sooner or later, we work together." So Duo sat down and explained that he was the #1 spy for the real god of death and that Yuuskay and Kurama were demon killers...sort of. Heero took everything pretty well until he found out there was a reincarnated demon in his apartment. He gave Kurama his death-glair "out. Now!" Kurama hesitated and looked at Duo who shook his head and the fox yokai steeled back in his seat. Heero turned his glair on Duo and ordered them all out of his house. "aw come on Heero! I mean its not my fault you owe me big time!" "Duo if u don't shut up and get out right now I swear Omae o korosu." Yuuskay and Kurama gave each other significant looks. "fine, fine," said Duo "we'll leave... but u still owe me big time" he finished grinning and barely managed to usher Yuuskay and Kurama out the door and duck through before the bullets started flying. "You'll have to excuse my friend, being a terrorist has rubbed off on him." "wait" said Kurama "you mean that was THE Heero Yuy?" "yep! He pilot's Wingzero and I pilot Deathscythe Hell. We're partners, I'm just better at hiding than him" the 2 Spirit Detectives stared at the door dumb struck.


End file.
